despues de la lluvia vuelve el sol
by jessita-chan
Summary: Historia contada Por Rukia Pero El epilogolo Por ichigo .. Trata de COMO ELLOS SE separados Sentian y Su reencuentro .. es ICHIRUKI y TIENE Un poco dede ishihime mala en los de resumen Eso es Todo por favor jusguenlo y leanlo


Después de mi oscuridad vuelve el sol

Epilógalo 

Ichi estaba mirando el cielo recordando como fue q ya no pudo volver a mostrar como se siente.

Como después de la batalla contra aizen ya no la ve, han pasado 8 meses y desde que despertó y se despidió de ella es una completa llovía oscura su alma no deja de mirar y recordarla, el armario donde se quedaba, el pupitre en la sala, el faro donde le dio sus poderes y como empezó todo

Le cuesta creer q después de todo lo pasado no la vea, la ama la quiere la extraña y no puede ni recordar cuando se dijeron adiós. Ella lo quiere o lo quiso alguna vez, no saberlo lo deja en un estado nulo de tristeza y melancolía es una pena fuera de control no importa lo q pase la amara siempre

Rukia.-dijo a si mismo sin ver que alguien estaba atrás.-te volveré a ver. A escucha tus gritos, quiero oirte decirme idiota y quiero molestarte por tus dibujos

Rukia.- te amo, te estaño con toda mi alma

También te amo idiota.-dijo rukia en un susurro.-y también te extrañe mucho

Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos bruscamente y la vio en su gigai (recuerden q ichi perdió toso su poder espiritual) con el vestido celeste q tan lindo se le veía y un ligero rubor producto de un sonrojo ella se sentó a su lado y lo miro esperando q ichigo digiera algo

Que hablaran pues tenían tanto q decirse….

2 capitulo

Me senté a su lado esperando su respuesta ichigo se sonrojo y me pregunto como estaba idiota estoy bien

El bajo su mirada y me dijo.-te extrañaba no soy nadie sin ti

Cuan profundo me llegaron sus palabras

_O me quedo o no la pregunta de siempre. Desde q me obligaron a dejar a ichigo solo en el mundo real no hablaba con nadie excepto ni-sama y renji (solo un hola) ellos me trajeron obligada a la sociedad de almas y no he podido ir a ver a ichigo cada día lo extrañaba mas y deseaba verlo _

_Pero era imposible o eso creía_

_Ya rukia ganaste.-dijo un día ni-sama.-yo te abriré la puerta sekaindo pero tu tienes q prometerme q me vendrás a visitar ya _

_Rukia se quedo congelada.-que dices ni-sama_

_Prefiero verte feliz q as. Kurosaki ichigo no es de mi agrado pero si el te hace feliz tendré q aceptarlo_

_Gracias ni-sama _

_Pero rukia entrégale esta carta a Kurosaki y esta prohibido abrirla tienes q prometerlo _

_Si ni-sama no la veré _

_Como pensar en una entupida carta cuando volveré a ver a ichigo corrí a mi habitación en la mansión kuchiki y saque mi dinero me despedí de renji y me fui con una carta para ichigo y un pasaporte permanente para el mundo real firmado por el capitán kuchiki_

_3 capitulo_

_Llegué inmediatamente al mundo real _

_Si no había necesidad de estar así de apurada pero yo solo quería ver a ichigo_

Fui directo donde urahara a pedirle mi gigai y entre ignorando las caras de sorpresa de ururu y jinta

Urahara.- necesito mi gigai lo más pronto posible.-

Que ishida y orihime se estaban besando.

Están juntos creo q interumpi algo dije lo siento

Matsumoto se volverá loca cuando se entere, quiere mucho a orihime… hará una fiesta espero q esta no destruya todo el seretei como su celebración de cuando momo pudo salir del 12 escuadrón

Aquí esta tu gigai kuchiki-san

Gracias. Salí corriendo dentro del gigai debí darle las gracias lo hago después pensé

Ichigo estaba en un cerrito q hay a 12 Km. de su casa pesando y con los ojos cerrados

Por q me dan ganas de darle un beso si solos somos amigos o al menos por su parte ¿seré tonta?

Q le pasa espera esta hablando consigo mismo

Rukia.-dijo a si mismo sin ver que alguien estaba atrás.-te volveré a ver. A escucha tus gritos, quiero oirte decirme idiota y quiero molestarte por tus dibujos

Rukia.- te amo, te extraño con toda mi alma

Ooo... ichigo me ama pero si soy idiota yo también lo quiero a ichigo

También te amo idiota.-dije en un susurro.-y también te extrañe mucho

El se dio vuelta y se sonrojo al darse cuenta q lo había oído

Me empezó a preguntar puras tonteras

Y yo me puse melancólica

Lo veo y me pongo así de verdad soy idiota

4 capitulo:Rencuentro

Ichigo me miro y empezó a debatirte algo con si mismo de repente suspiro y se paro yo hice o mismo y el me abrazo

Te he extrañado rukia.-dijo.-mas de lo q crees

Yo también ichigo.-dije con un nudo en mi Garganta.

Te quiero.-dijo.-eres mi sol suspiro

El único q para mi lluvia.-dijo tenia la misma mirada triste de cuando nos despedimos.-te amo rukia kuchiki

De repente me tomo el mentón y me beso

Si que soy idiota porque enseguida le correspondí el beso

Cuando nos soltamos tenía ganas de volverlo a besar pero las suprimí

El me abraso y me miro a mis ojos...Dios por me pongo nerviosa

Rukia no te vayas.-dijo.-no me importa q pase tan solo no te vayas

Jamás le prometí y el sonrío

En ese momento recordé la carta de ni-sama

Ichigo –empecé-ni-sama me dijo q yo te entregara esto cuando llegara

No será una carta q al abrirla explotara con un kido.-dijo preocupado-

Me reí.-no es eso pero léela ni-sama nunca escribe a nadie y tengo curiosidad

El la abrió con cuidado y la leyó

Puso una cara q al verla pensé que si traía un kido y me preocupe

Que pasa ichigo?-dije el como contestación me la paso

La carta decía:

_Kurosaki ichigo_

_Si algún día en ti vida mortal te atreves a hacer infeliz a rukia prometo por mi honor que te matare_

_Byakuya kuchiki_

¿Que? ¡Ni-sama envío una amenaza a ichigo ¡

¿Como hizo eso? estaba furiosa

Ichigo me vio y me abrazo no debo decir q me calme un rato pero eso bajo mi aura asesina notablemente

Byakuya nunca me matara porque jamás te dejare ir y una lagrima tuya será como un millón de dagas en mi corazón. Te prometo q jamás te Hare daño.- dijo…

El me abrazo y llevo para su casa jamás nos volveríamos a separar

Capitulo 5:Epilogo 

Han pasado 5 años desde que ichigo y yo nos encontramos tenemos 20 y dos hijas de 1año una de cabello negro y ojos de color café miel

Y otra de pelo naranja y ojos violetas

Ni-sama se encariño con las niñas y las viene a ver

(Cuando pasa ichi se va a trabajar temprano)

Sucede q la amenaza de Byakuya sirvió y ichigo y yo somos felices.

Aunque seria mejor q dejara de odiar a Chapi

Masaki nuestra hija de pelo naranja adora a Chapi tanto como yo y no entiende como a hisana (la de pelo negro) y a ichigo no les gusta estamos bien y vivimos en un departamento cerca de la casa de ichigo. Su padre nos quiere cerca a mí y a sus nietas

El seretei no dijo nada de mi relación con ichigo pues "debemos mucho a Kurosaki ichigo no podemos negarle un poco de felicidad"

Mi predicción fue cierta saben: Matsumoto hizo una fiesta gigantesca cuando se entero q ichigo y yo estábamos juntos al igual q ishida y orihime

Junto con Renji, Kira, Hisagi, y el capitán kyoroku

También Yamamoto, creo, destruyeron todo el seretei

Estoy esperando a ichigo de su trabajo

Hoy tenía también universidad y llegaría tarde pero igual lo espero

Rukia Kuchiki


End file.
